


i am listening to michelle and crying over my ex that cheated on me.

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Lyrics**

Walk in the room  
Take off your coat  
You look so nice  
I've been so cold  
You wanna be my special one  
I cannot breathe  
Please just go home

Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from Hell  
Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from Hell

You know just how to be cruel  
When you shake your hips that way  
Paint your lips that way

Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from Hell  
Michelle  
Michelle

Walk in the room  
Watching you smoke  
I'm such a fool  
Take off your coat

You know just how to be cruel  
When you shake your hips that way  
I don't care what you say

Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from Hell  
Michelle  
Michelle  
You are a monster from...

damn, this hurts especially the trend where you replace michelle with the purson who hurt you, i will do that on next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**I did it... my ex's name (dont tell him if u know him)**

Walk in the room  
Take off your coat  
You look so nice  
I've been so cold  
You wanna be my special one  
I cannot breathe  
Please just go home

Lane

Lane  
You are a monster from Hell  
Lane

Lane  
You are a monster from Hell

You know just how to be cruel  
When you shake your hips that way  
Paint your lips that way

Lane

Lane  
You are a monster from Hell  
Lane

Lane

Walk in the room  
Watching you smoke  
I'm such a fool  
Take off your coat

You know just how to be cruel  
When you shake your hips that way  
I don't care what you say

Lane

Lane  
You are a monster from Hell  
Lane  
Lane  
You are a monster from...


End file.
